


The Crash of the Mighty Festus

by cynical_taire



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_taire/pseuds/cynical_taire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an assignment I did for my English class after we read and analyzed "The Lord of the Flies" by William Golding. The assignment was to do a crossover fanfiction, so I thought, "Why not combine it with my favorite young adult series?" and this fic was conceived. It takes place after the ending of The Blood of Olympus, and midway through The Lord of the Flies. Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crash of the Mighty Festus

Calypso folded her arms over her chest. “Where _are_ you taking me?”

“You’ll figure it out.”   
“ _Leo_.” She tucked her caramel colored hair behind her ear. Leo turned around on Festus, his flying mechanical dragon. Her bright green eyes bore into his dark ones, a look of deep annoyance on her face—an expression she commonly wore around Leo Valdez. He grinned in return.

“Crap,” he muttered as Festus gave a small sputter. “Not now, buddy. Can’t you make it to Disney World?”

“What’s this… Disney World?”

“Oh right. I almost forgot you’re an _older woma_ —ow!”

Calypso smiled smugly at slapping his shoulder. Then, she turned her focus on the failing dragon below them. 

“What are you going to do about him?”   
Leo scrunched his eyebrows together. “I thought I fixed him up enough from our fall onto Ogygia… guess I was wrong. I’m hoping there’s an island around here somewhere where he can gently land onto.”

“Up ahead to your right.”

Sure enough, straight ahead and to their right was a small, circular island, the majority of it covered with thick forests.

“Festus, set course for that island.”

The dragon, who normally communicated in his own mechanical language that Leo oddly understood, didn’t respond.

“Festus?”

With another sputter, the dragon fell limp, sending them plummeting toward the island with Calypso desperately clinging onto Leo’s chest.

# ~

“Did you see that?”

“They _fell from the sky_!”

“It was just a flash of gold and then _crash_!”   
Leo’s eyes fluttered open to see four boys hovering over him. Every part of his body was aching, his muscles stiff and his back throbbing. His memory slowly returned to him, including the part where Calypso, Festus, and he slammed into the ground, gravity getting the best of them.

“My baby!” Leo exclaimed, pushing himself up. His body did _not_ like that. He immediately collapsed back onto the ground, hitting his already hurting forehead on the abnormally hard sand.

When he shouted what he did, he wasn’t sure whether he was addressing the dragon or Calypso. Yes, he was concerned about them both, but he wasn’t sure which was more important to him.

“You can’t make out with machines,” he remembered Percy telling him once.

_Well,_ Leo thought, _I could invent a _…__

__“CAYPSO!” he screamed, abandoning the thought. He wasn’t _that_ pathetic… yet. _ _

__She was rubbing her head delicately, groaning with pain every time her fingers grazed over a red bump on her scalp. Calypso glared at Leo, her eyes red with anger._ _

__“Where are we?” she muttered, holding back her furiousness. Leo was thankful for that; when Calypso got angry, bad things happened._ _

__“An island.”_ _

__“Well, I got _that_ , genius, I meant—oh. You’re… kids.”_ _

__It had been one of the younger boys who’d spoken—one with fair hair and a thick British accent. Instantly jokes started popping into Leo’s head about how he could make fun of the kid. _Tea Time, the Tube, pancakes, the Queen… so many_ , Leo thought._ _

__All of the boys were wearing as little clothing as possible, and it was understandable. There was no doubt that it was a tropical island, as the blistering heat could almost be _seen_ as it radiated off the sand. Calypso began fanning herself with her hand._ _

__“What’re you doing here?” Leo asked the fair-haired kid with a demanding tone. Nobody—even a group of twelve year olds and under—were allowed to stare at his girlfriend the way those boys were staring at Calypso and _live_._ _

__“Our plane crashed a few weeks ago,” the boy, who appeared to be the leader of the group, stated blankly. “I’m Ralph. Who are you? Was that an _airplane_ that crashed?”_ _

__Leo cursed in Ancient Greek. “Festus!”_ _

__“What did he say?” he faintly heard another boy—a rather piggish boy—whisper to Ralph, but he ignored it. He sprinted across the island until he found the remains of his loyal dragon in the sand._ _

__“Oh, c’mon buddy!” he exclaimed. “Not again. C’mon, you can do this…”_ _

__Festus’s head emitted a _cre-e-eak_ , and its glowing eyes flickered to darkness. Calypso put her hand on Leo’s back._ _

__“We can fix him,” she whispered gently in her soothing, sweet voice. “It’s gonna be okay, Leo. Trust me.”_ _

__“We can help,” one of the boys offered. He had bright red hair and paint splattered on his face carelessly. He was one of the ones who kept staring at Calypso’s pure-white dress. “Anyway we can. Bring you food while you work, too—we’re quite excellent hunters.”_ _

__Ralph silenced him with a glare._ _

__“Thank you,” Calypso said while Leo attempted to get over his mourning. “We appreciate your help. Now, c’mon, Leo. Festus isn’t going to fix himself.”_ _


End file.
